


Angelical & Demoníaco

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Angelical & Demoníaco [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Portuguese, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O anticristo encontra a garota que foi possuída por um anjo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelical & Demoníaco

Jesse Turner se lembra claramente do dia em que descobriu que não existiam coisas como a fada-do-dente ou papai-noel, foi o dia em que descobriu que existiam coisas como demônios, anjos e o anticristo, esse último sendo ele próprio. Ele se lembra do anjo de sobretudo indo na sua direção para mata-lo ,de seus olhos azuis o encararem antes de transformá-lo em um inofensivo boneco com um simples desejo , os olhos da garota a sua frente tem exatamente o mesmo tom de azul.

XXX

Claire Novak foi possuída por um anjo uma vez, durou pouquíssimo tempo, em questão de minutos tinha acabado, o anjo tinha voltado para o corpo de seu pai, mas tais minutos foram os mais vividos de sua existência, sua alma e sua mente sendo cobertas pela graça do anjo como fogo, a sensação de estar completamente sem controle combinada com o puro poder que corria em suas veias e ver ecos daquela consciência de milênios, era terrível ,fantástico e queimava, e o pior é que desde então tinha uma parte dela que sentia falta daquilo, era algo que marcaria qualquer um, principalmente alguém que não tinha sequer chegado a puberdade quando isso aconteceu, embora a falta que seu pai havia feito nos anos que seguiram a afetaram muito mais.

Sua mãe conseguia ignorar o que tinha acontecido, seguir em frente, mas Claire não, como poderia depois do que tudo que tinha acontecido e o que ainda lhe estava acontecendo, quando dormia ainda podia ver tudo aquilo acontecendo, as vezes esses eram sonhos, outras vezes eram pesadelos.

Ela podia ouvir anjos conversando as vezes, suas guerras, conexões e traições, ela não sabia se isso ocorria com todos aqueles que haviam sido possuídos por anjos, provavelmente sim mas suspeitava que nunca saberia, anjos não deixavam aqueles corpos até que estes fossem destruídos por completo e aí é claro sua prioridade era ir arranjar outro, ela havia sido a exceção.

Ela podia ver a face monstruosa que se escondia por trás dos rostos de demônios e ceifadores andando invisíveis pelas ruas da cidade. Outras garotas da sua idade passaram sua adolescência se preocupando com coisas como garotos, festas e escola, Claire passou seu tempo pesquisando e aprendendo tudo que havia para saber sobre anjos, sigilos e profetas. Era a sua obsessão. Ela também aprendeu sobre demônios, leviatãs, vampiros e as mais diferentes criaturas. E quando se formou na escola ela não foi para a faculdade, ela foi caçar.

Ela já estava nessa vida há dois anos e era razoavelmente boa nisso, também é claro levava a vantagem de muitas vezes saber o que eles eram apenas com o olhar, de ter uma aparência de ser só uma garota inocente de uma cidade pequena em Illinois e uma dose considerável de "daddy issues" (o que parecia estar presente em todos os melhores caçadores que havia conhecido), e esses três fatores foram o motivo pelo qual ela conseguiu identificar, prender e conversar com o anticristo naquela noite.

XXX

Havia um circulo abaixo de seus pés, uma armadilha, ele consegue identificar alguns dos símbolos, são aqueles usados para prender demônios, embora haja outros mais antigos que ele não consegue identificar ,ele se ajoelha para poder observá-los melhor.

"Que símbolos são esses ? De onde eles vem ?"

Okay essa não era a reação que Claire esperava de um ser extremamente poderoso que acabou de cair em uma armadilha e está a sua mercê.

"Eles são enoquianos"

"Fascinante" Jesse responde sem nem um pingo de sarcasmo.

"Você é estranho"

"Disse a garota que desenha símbolos enoquianos no chão da sua casa"

"Essa não é minha casa"

"Tudo bem, correção : disse a garota que desenha símbolos enoquianos no chão da casa dos outros"

Isso parece tê-la irritado, ele se sente estranhamente satisfeito com isso. Ele fecha os olhos e tem a certeza de que quando for abri-los vai estar no outro lado do mundo, isso não acontece.

"Você me prendeu"

"Dã, você só percebeu isso agora ?"

"Não, eu só achei que não fosse funcionar"

"Subestimar seus inimigos é estupidez"

"Eu sei, só que eu não vejo você como minha inimiga, nem sequer agora"

"Tanto faz, você vai responder as minhas perguntas agora"

"Tudo bem, o que você quer saber ?"

"Quem é você ? O que você é ?"

"Você não sabe ?"

"Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas "

"E que suspeitas seriam estas"

"O Adversário, Destruidor de Reis, Anjo do poço sem fundo, Grande besta que é chamada de dragão, Principe deste mundo, Pai das Mentiras e Senhor das trevas" ela diz recitando as palavras perfeitamente de como se lembrava de sua bíblia.

"É acertou, mas pode me chamar de Jesse para encurtar"

XXX

Ela só queria saber o que ele era exatamente e o que ele fazia, ela o ameaçou mas logo ele disse que não era necessário, falar era fácil, principalmente quando tinha a certeza que apagaria a memória dela assim que acabasse como já era rotina nesses casos.

Ele contou a respeito dos dois caçadores que vieram na sua casa quando era criança e do anjo de sobretudo (a menção dessa peça de roupa despertou a atenção de sua ouvinte muito mais do que saber que o individuo que a usava era um anjo), falou sobre descobrir que era meio demônio , o anticristo que todas aquelas profecias falavam, e sobre fugir , o que era basicamente a essência de toda a sua vida até o momento.

Ele criou a si mesmo desde sua primeira fuga, ele tinha o poder para isso, ele podia ir de país em país com apenas um pensamento e criar casas sólidas com apenas um pouquinho de imaginação, era divertido no começo, se humanos reparassem em algo ele simplesmente os fazia esquecer, mas quando demônios reparavam nele era mais complicado, ele matou o seu primeiro demônio sozinho quando estava há cerca de um mês na Austrália, e muitos outros desde então, ele aprendeu a ser discreto, na verdade esse era o maior objetivo de sua vida nos últimos anos, suas táticas a cada novo lugar eram enganar os outros ou se isolar, e quando as coisas ficavam ruins ele ia para outro lugar, deixava tudo para trás , ele havia se tornado muito bom nisso.

Claire o ouve contar sua história cética e o interrompendo varias vezes para fazer perguntas a respeito da natureza de seus poderes e se focando mais no dia em que encontrou o anjo de sobretudo do que no fato dele ser o anticristo. Estranho. E quando lhe garante que não sabe mais nada a respeito do anjo ela , diz que o efeito da armadilha deve passar logo, de duas horas a uma semana e vai embora rindo da expressão assustada que ele fez quando ela disse isso.

XXX

Só durou três horas e acha-la depois foi um tanto difícil, ele conseguia ir para qualquer lugar desde que soubesse onde esse lugar era, perguntou para alguns dos balconistas de lojas 24 horas se a tinham visto mas nada, já estava amanhecendo quando ele desistiu, foi para uma cidade vizinha que tinha visto uma foto no dia anterior e estando lá há menos de cinco minutos ele a encontra adormecida no banco de trás de seu carro.

Era um tanto estranho observar as pessoas dormindo, tinha algo que parecia diferente quando a elas, um tanto mais leve, ela por exemplo, Jesse tivera a impressão que ela era um pouco amarga, tinha um olhar de quem já tinha visto o quão ruim o mundo pode há muito tempo, agia como se já tivesse perdido algo muito importante, ou alguém, algo não tão incomum assim naqueles que decidiam se tornar caçadores. Mas adormecida ali ela parece inocente, como se qualquer experiência ruim que já tinha tido tivesse sido apagada , pura e feliz, angelical é o termo que passa pela sua cabeça e ele gostou bastante desse porque suspeitava que ela detestaria ser descrita assim. Ele se sente um pouco triste antes de ir apagar suas memórias, ele se sente bastante irritado poucos segundos depois quando percebe que não consegue fazer isso.

Na manhã seguinte ao que Claire supunha ser o seu primeiro e último encontro com o anticristo ela acorda com ele sentado no banco da frente de seu carro , a oferecendo café e outras coisas para comer que pegou na padaria na esquina e insistindo que era a vez dela de falar sobre qual era história dela, ela disse para ele ir embora e algumas outras coisas mais rudes, o que funcionou por cerca de dois minutos e meio até ele se materializar no banco de trás e ficar lhe fazendo perguntas durante a sua viagem até a cidade onde o seu próximo caso era (no entanto as vezes parando as perguntas para fazer criticas quanto ao gosto musical dela). Claire apenas respira fundo para se acalmar, o que não funciona, mas xingar sim, com isso ele apenas ri, e ela lhe diz que se ele vai pegar carona (ou nesse caso força-la a lhe dar carona já que tirá-lo do carro se provara inútil) ele teria que ajuda-la no próximo caso.

XXX

Ele achou que fosse durar só alguns dias, no máximo uma semana, tédio era algo que lhe acontecia facilmente, mas não ficara entediado após uma semana ou sequer após um mês, não com as caçados e não com ela.

Caçar era um pouco mais difícil do que Jesse havia suposto anteriormente, isso porque sua experiência anterior era a de demônios irem atrás dele e não o contrario, na prática ele só conseguia usar seus poderes se soubesse exatamente contra o que estava lutando, desejar que tudo estivesse bem não funcionava para coisa nenhuma, e seus poderes não funcionavam tão bem em monstros, pelo menos não naqueles que eram originais do purgatório, os filhos de Eve. Claire varia entre se divertir com seus erros bobos ou ficar irritada quanto aos grandes quando ele os coloca em perigo, mas a sua reação depois é sempre a mesma, respirar fundo e lhe explicar como fazer certo e o ajuda a consertar as coisas.

XXX

Apesar dele ter insistido naqueles três meses ela não lhe contou o que tinha lhe acontecido antes, mas ele descobre pequenas coisas mesmo assim, aos poucos com a convivência e a observando, ele sabe que ela liga para sua mãe toda semana e elas sempre acabam discutindo no telefone porque Amelia não queria esse estilo de vida para ela, não era seguro, Claire sempre acabava dizendo com completa convicção que o que ela faz é justamente para manter as pessoas seguras, para impedir que monstros entrem na vida de outros como haviam entrado na dela, mas depois que a conversa termina ela passa horas parecendo meio distante e duvidando de si mesma, ele achava que ela já tinha encontrado algum anjo no passado já que como ele havia suposto previamente ela ficava meio tensa toda vez que ele a descrevia como sendo angelical, ele montava em sua mente cenários do que poderia ter acontecido com ela mas tem certeza que nenhum que consegue bolar chega perto da verdade, ele não tem informações o suficiente para ser. No entanto após aquela noite ele não precisa mais imaginar.

O último caso tinha tido uma boa resolução uma ótima até, quando se tratava de demônios era difícil conseguir salvar aqueles que já estavam possuídos ,mas enquanto eles levam a garota de volta para a casa de seus pais parece até que uma tragédia tinha acontecido, a garota deveria ser só uns dois ou três anos mais nova do que eles, ficou possuída por uma semana por uma demônio chamada Bela e estava obviamente traumatizada.

Ele ficou esperando no carro enquanto Claire a acompanhava até a porta, a garota perguntou como ela iria superar algo assim, Claire sorriu e disse :

"Você supera e pronto, é difícil mas eventualmente começa a parecer algo distante, só algo que aconteceu no seu passado que não tem ligação com quem você vai ser, vai ficar tudo bem"

No momento em que a garota entra dentro de casa o sorriso dela desaparece, ela entrega as chaves para Jesse e fica em silêncio por uns dez minutos ,com a mesma expressão em sua face que fica sempre após ligar para sua mãe.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse para ela na porta ?"

"Sim"

"Eu menti sabe, você não supera algo assim, não parece distante, te marca"

"Você foi possuída por um demônio ?"

"Não, minha mãe foi possuída por um demônio, eu fui possuída por um anjo"

Ela começa com seu pai enlouquecendo, sobre a noite em que ele foi embora e disse que não era seu pai, dos meses sem ter idéia de onde ele estava, só para tê-lo de volta por um dia e descobrir que ele não estava enlouquecendo, anjos eram reais, demônios eram reais e eles estavam todos em perigo, então ela permitiu que o anjo usasse seu corpo para salvar a todos, fala sobre o fogo da graça que cobria sua alma, a dor e a necessidade que pensar nisso ainda lhe causava, sobre ver o seu pai ir embora de vez. Sua mãe conseguiu superar, ela não, talvez não tivesse tentado o suficiente ou talvez não quisesse e desde então e até os dias atuais em seus momentos de desespero ela se encontrava rezando para Castiel, seu maior receio era que talvez um dia ele viesse até ela atender tais preces.

XXX

"Então agora você sabe tudo sobre mim, você me vê de verdade, você já tem a informação que queria pra começar, você já deve querer ir embora" ela diz amargamente se segurando para não chorar.

"Claire Novak, você é uma idiota. Eu sempre pude ver o que você era, e ainda tem muito mais que eu quero ver, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil"

XXX

Meses passam e ele não vai embora, ou ela, nenhum deles repara muito nisso as vezes é estranho se lembrar que eles costumavam estar sozinhos o tempo todo, que era só assim que conseguiam se ver. Mas só se oficializa no dia em que eles encontram o anjo de novo.

Jesse o vê primeiro. Eles estavam naquela cidade por causa de um caso, Claire estava dormindo no hotel por causa da longa viagem dirigindo até ali (Claire detestava que ele os transportasse de um lugar para outro) e ele tinha ido fazer perguntas quanto acontecimentos estranhos para os residentes locais quando estacionado na frente da casa da família da última vitima estava um Impala e encostado nesse havia um anjo de sobretudo olhando para o horizonte e parecendo ligeiramente entediado.

Jesse hesita antes de entrar no quarto onde eles estavam hospedados, ele tinha ido a pé até ali, usar seus poderes tendo um anjo por perto não seria sábio, principalmente considerando que da última vez que o encontrou tal anjo estava tentando mata-lo.

Quando entra no quarto ele para entre Claire e a televisão.

"Se move cara, tá passando um reprise de Doctor Sexy e eu estou me sentindo meio nostálgica quanto a séries da minha infância"

"Como você pode assistir isso ?"

"É baseado em um livro, qualidade aqui"

"O mesmo poderia ser dito quanto a Twilight"

"Cruel Jesse. Muito Cruel"

"Nós precisamos conversar"

"Que tipo de frase é essa ? Você está ciente que nós precisamos estar namorando antes de você poder terminar comigo, não está ?" ela diz sorrindo.

"Eu estou falando sério"

"Eu também"

"É sobre Castiel"

O sorriso dela desaparece.

XXX

Não demora muito para ela encontra-lo, o vê de longe numa lanchonete comendo torta ao lado de dois homens mais velhos que ela supunha serem os mesmos que tinham ido atrás de seu pai da última vez. Ele não envelheceu nada desde a última vez que o encontrou, está usando até as mesmas roupas, ela sabia que ia ser desse jeito mas ainda assim é uma imagem um tanto chocante. Ela se mantém do outro lado da rua, se Castiel sabe que ela está lá não da nenhum sinal disso, ele apenas fica observando o homem a sua frente falar ,ele sorri e é completamente diferente do jeito que Jimmy sorria, a mesma boca mas o sorriso era tão diferente, a maneira como ele olhava para as coisas a sua volta ,e ela podia ver reflexos de suas assas e nenhuma alma naquele corpo, seu pai estava morto, talvez ele já estivesse há muito tempo. Ela tinha imaginado tal momento diversas vezes, conseguia ver brigas, choros, gritos, mortes e por aí vai, mas ao vê-lo ela mal consegue reagir, ela não quer nada disso não agora, não era o suficiente ,provavelmente nunca seria mas era o melhor que teria, ou se permitiria ter, havia caçadores e um anjo na cidade que talvez fossem ter Jesse como caça.

Confrontações podem ficar para depois, talvez até para nunca. Seu pai não estava mais lá, seu pai estava morto e aquele era só um anjo usando o seu corpo, ela estava viva e Jesse também.

Recolhem rápido as suas malas no hotel e vão embora da cidade. Já que nisso eles concordam, demônios podem ser aterrorizantes mas anjos são muito mais. Jesse sabe que está fugindo de novo, mas pelo menos dessa vez tem alguém fugindo junto com ele.


End file.
